Tired
by Kisiki Nagome
Summary: Kouzumi lelah dan dia tidak suka lelah. [Kuuro x Fem!Kenma] #30DaysOTPChallenges [Day 2]


"Aku pulang."

Kuuro Tetsrou menutup pintu kayu dibelakangnya. Sepatu pantofelnya ia lepaskan pada genkan apartemen keluarga 'Kuuro.' Tetsurou dan istrinya, Kouzumi Kuuro. Sudah satu tahun mereka tinggal dibawah atap yang sama, saling berbagi sudut ruangan dan perabotan yang ada. Oh mereka paling menyukai kasur diantara yang lainnya, sebuah fakta tidak penting tapi wajib kalian tahu.

Awal dari pernikahan mereka sebenarnya sangat panjang. Jika kita tarik mundur berdasarkan urutan waktu, maka pernikahan di Nerima Chapel satu tahun lalu terjadi setelah mereka pacaran sejak SMA dan jauh sebelum itu pula, mereka telah berteman dekat entah dari kapan. Tetsurou dan Koizumi, mereka adalah pasangan yang bahagia, ditambah dengan hadirnya bayi pertama mereka dalam perut sang istri melengkapi kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

"Kou…chan," Tetsurou terdiam didepan ruang makan. Diatas meja, ada sepiring pasta napolitan yang baru disentuh sedikit tapi dibiarkan mendingin begitu saja. Pikirannya langsung melesat pada satu-satunya orang di rumah itu, refleksnya cepat mencari Koizumi hingga ke kamar mandi. Sesuai dengan dugaannya, orang yang begitu ia cintai tengah berjuang mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Punggung kecil wanita yang dipanggil Kou-chan tampak naik turun sambil menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tetap berada di atas toilet. Ruangan itu penuh sesak oleh erangan dan deru napas yang tak beraturan. Semakin kuat orang itu mendorong keluar semua cairan dalam tubuhnya, semakin menyakitkan ia terlihat oleh sang suami. Sebuah pemandangan yang menyayat hati Tetsurou melihat Koizumi bersakit-sakit sendirian mengandung anak _mereka._

"Hah… hah…. Uhuk—"

Suara dehaman keras membuyarkan semua lamunan Tetsurou. Ia bergeming, kembali menatap istrinya yang kini telah selesai dengan urusannya. Koizumi jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh gemetar, menyandarkan satu pundaknya pada toilet yang masih kotor sambil menelengkupkan kepalanya diatas lutut. Tanpa perlu betanya lagi, Tetsurou langsung paham apa yang terjadi, tapi ia tetap memutuskan untuk diam disana, memperhatikan istrinya sibuk dengan kesadarannya sendiri, perjuangan nomor dua setelah muntah adalah sakit kepala hebat.

Lagi… dan lagi… gejala itu terus berulang dengan menyakitkan. Koizumi tidak pernah menyangka bahwa harga yang harus dibayarnya untuk memberikan Tetsurou hadiah terbaik adalah dengan menyiksa diri sendiri. Dia bukan seorang _masochist_ , ia juga benci lelah. Dan seperti mendapat karma atas semua itu, sekarang ia tidak pernah tidak merasa lelah meski sehari.

Setiap pagi, ia selalu terbangun karena _morning sickness_. Tidak cukup dengan itu, tiap kali ia memasak atau mencium bau masakan, ia juga sering merasa mual. Belum cukup dengan _morning sickness_ dan bau, ketika ia berusaha untuk memakan sesuatu, belum sampai setengah piring ia habiskan, pencernaannya langsung menolak dan memuntahkannya lagi. Terus berulang tanpa kenal waktu, tanpa tahu apakah ia sudah bisa mencerna makanan dan mendapatkan sedikit asupan misalkan, sama sekali tidak.

Penderitaan berikutnya pun berlanjut, sakit kepala hebat pasca mengosongkan perutnya. Denyutan dalam kepalanya lama untuk berhenti, membuat seluruh tubuhnya ikut lemas dan sulit untuk bergerak. Sekarang pun, untuk bisa mencapai wastafel, Koizumi harus berpegangan pada tembok disekelilingnya, memaksakan kakinya yang terasa seperti jelly menahan bobot 50kg bobot tubuhnya ketika ia mencuci mulut dan sikat gigi disana.

Kesal. Lelah. **Ingin berhenti.** Ketiga persaaan itu begitu kuat menghantui Koizumi disaat-saat lemahnya seperti sekarang. Perasaan bahagia ketika ia memberitakan pada suaminya tentang kehamilan itu, terasa tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan penderitaan yang harus ia lewati setiap hari. Perlahan air matanya ikut turun bersama air yang ia basuhkan pada wajah, terus menerus genangan dipelupuk matanya mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikan.

 _Ingin berhenti… ini menyakitkan…_

Bagi Tetsurou, air mata sang istri adalah permata, dan bayangkan setiap tetes permata itu jatuh lalu menimbulkan debuman keras pada tembok tempat ia mendarat. Sama seperti sekarang, ketika ia melihat Koizumi menangis, ia bisa mendengar teriakan pilu keluar dari tiap bulir yang jatuh dan terlalu berharga untuk hancur. Suara tangisan itu sekarang semakin keras, bahkan lebih ribut daripada air yang mengalir dari wastafel. Sebut saja Tetsurou bebal untuk ini, ketika isakan yang ia anggap sebagai teriakan belum membuatnya beranjak mendekati istrinya, maka saat ia meraung sungguhan ia langsung melompat, menghujamkan tubuh kecil itu erat ke dadanya, sangat erat.

"Tetsurou…"

Yang dipanggil tak mengacuhkannya melainkan balas melingkarkan lengannya lebih erat pada sang istri, memberikannya ruang yang lebih baik untuk melebur emosi, didalam pelukannya. Meski ia tidak mendapati kemeja merah kesukaannya itu kotor, tapi ia akan melakukan hal sebaliknya untuk Koizumi. Tetsurou paham, bahwa ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka sebagai calon orang tua. Perjalanan berat pertama yang harus mereka tempuh sebagai pasangan suami-istri, pembagian peran pertama mereka sebagai calon orang tua. Tugas pertama Koizumi adalah untuk bertahan sebagai calon Ibu; melewati masa-masa sulit selama sembilan bulan hamil dan melahirkan. Juga tugas pertama Tetsurou si calon Ayah adalah membantu dan membuat seorang wanita menyadari kekuatannya dalam menyelesaikan tugas pertama mereka.

"Kou-chan hebat… kau pasti bisa…"

.

.

Setelah insiden di kamar mandi, Tetsurou membawa istrinya menuju kamar mereka. Kemudian membaringkan dan menyeleimutinya, tak lupa mengecup keningnya lembut sambil berkata "Istrihatlah," sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari _kasur._

Tangan Koizumi cepat menarik ujung lengan kemeja suaminya sebelum laki-laki itu sempurna beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur _._ Melalui bola matanya, ia mengajukan pertanyaan khawatir: _kau mau kemana?_

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi, sebentar."

"Tidak usah mandi…" Koizumi menggeleng, "ganti baju saja."

Giliran suaminya yang memberikan tatapan bingung: _aku bau keringat._

Dipandangi begitu, istrinya sebal. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil merajuk, "Terserah. Jangan lama-lama, aku ingin _dimanja,_ "

Seringai Tetsurou terkembang mendengarnya. Ia menyerah dari keinginannya untuk mandi dan memilih untuk membersihkan toilet sambil berganti pakaian. Ingat kan, tugas calon Ayah adalah membantu si calon Ibu? Maka jika, memanjakan mereka yang merajuk seperti ini merupakan bagian dari tugasnya, ia rela melakukannya tiap hari.

" _Hey there, here is your husband."_

 **[END]**

* * *

A/N

Start : 24-06-16 [23.36]

Finish : 25-06-16 [00.29]

Halo halo!

Saya pendatang baru di fandom ini berkat #30DaysOTPChallenges akhirnya saya terdampar sambil menulis KuroKen, hehe, mohon bantuannya semua 3

Oh ya, ini entry untuk Day 2, kebetulan promptnya adalah

 **CUDDLE SOMEWHERE**

Kalo ada yang ngikutin dari entry sebelumnya, ya saya ngerjainnya juga tengah malem dan saya gatau kenapa bisa produktif jam segitu, mungkin karena siang tugas sudah membuatku mati suri sampai tengah malam :"D

 **ENJOY!**


End file.
